Home
by OlympianHalfBloodWitchLegacy
Summary: Susan Pevensie was left alone the moment that unfortunate railway accident happened. The accident took her siblings and parents out of this world and brought them into another. What happened to Susan?


She had been left alone.

She was the only one left.

They had all left her.

And now she wished that they didn't go quite so soon – and all at the same time, for that matter.

Of course, life went on. Life wouldn't wait for anybody, much less for her.

She did her best and tried to move on.

She had her own family.

When she grew old, long past the age she'd always wanted to be, she remembered her loved ones. She remembered how she and her siblings had gone on adventures other people could only dream of. She remembered how she had acted when they had wanted to talk about their exciting escapades. She remembered how awful she had been, turning away from her siblings, calling their adventures just games, funny games that they used to play when they were still children. She remembered them all, and she told them to her young relatives.

Now she wished that she had treasured all those memories – for that was what they just were this time. She regretted ever denying that the quests were all true.

She wished that she could go, even just one more time, to where all their journeys had taken place. She wished that she could go back to the land of dwarfs, centaurs, satyrs, dryads, nymphs, naiads, giants, talking beasts, and other magical beings. She wished she could go back to Narnia. Narnia, where all the adventures began.

She longed to have another conversation with a Talking Beast; she longed to have even a glimpse of the great Lion, Aslan himself. If there ever was a trace of denial of the existence of the Lion, it was gone now. She welcomed Aslan back into her heart – and she wished that Aslan did the same, that Aslan forgave her for not believing.

She longed to embrace her mother and her father, and all three of her siblings. She even wanted to see that cousin of hers again, he who had gone with her family. It was a depressing thought that she would never see any of them again.

When she herself left this world, she was unhappy, despite her achievements in life, knowing that she could not tell them how much she missed them. How much she loved them. How much she regretted doing those silly things she did.

That was where she was wrong.

It was as if she had just fallen asleep, and then had a dream. Or maybe she had just been pulled into another world, like what happened before.

It was a bright, sunny day. For some reason she felt contented. In the distance, she could see great golden gates, and she decided that the right thing would be to go there.

And so she walked, at least at first, but as seconds and minutes passed she increased her pace and ran. She discovered that the gates were not really as far as she had thought, and when she reached them, she wasn't even tired or breathing hard.

She stood in front of the golden gates, contemplating what to do next, trying to decide whether or not to knock. She was spared from having to make a decision when the gates opened on their own, seeming to welcome her inside.

She entered and set foot on the land inside, and she was glad to see that the place was indeed as beautiful as she had imagined, if not more.

She breathed in the delicious smell from the garden, and took in the wondrous sight of the scenic trees. There were animals, and, oh! – they were talking animals! They seemed to be chatting with each other cheerfully, and that brought a smile to her face.

As incredible as that was, she walked on, feeling that there was something much more marvelous further on.

And she was right.

She saw familiar figures. There were three of them, two men and a girl. They seemed to be having a conversation, and the tall man who had a kingly stance had his back turned to her.

She ran to them, and tackled the oldest of the three.

It was, of course, the High King Peter, her brother, and the other two were her other siblings King Edmund and Queen Lucy.

They hugged each other, and it was a great big hug, the best that she had ever had. It was a very warm reunion between the four of them.

And that was how Queen Susan had been reunited with her three siblings in Narnia.

* * *

AN: So I know this idea is most probably old and had been used many times by many writers, but I just did this after finishing The Last Battle (and yeah I just read the series recently). And I swear (on the River Styx) I haven't read any fanfics with this idea before, or anything about Narnia actually.


End file.
